


Intimate Awakenings

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bath Sex, Biting, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Horny Teenagers, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Multi, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Shyness, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of smutty drabbles centered on various pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Slowly: Lon'qu and Olivia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They didn't need words.

He doesn't mind that she's still not much for words. As a dancer, her body speaks more eloquently than her mouth ever needs to. Likewise, she doesn't mind that he's still quiet around her even if she's the only woman he's not deathly afraid of.

She dances for him at night and he watches her every step, even if she makes a mistake he doesn't care. These performances are for him and him alone, and when she finishes he peels away the silk covering her body with nervous hands.

Slowly but surely, though, he's becoming better accquainted with her body and she with his. She memorizes his most sensitive spots and he hers, and when he pushes into her she wraps her arms tightly around his back, keeping him close, letting him know he's trusted and loved and wanted.


	2. Baths: Lissa and Maribelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teatime wasn't their only tradition.

It's been a long, hard day. Risen upon soldiers upon battle plans, and when it's over she just wants a hot bath. Maribelle, of course, is of the same mind and happily follows her. Luckily none of the other women are there yet, which should give them a little time to themselves.

As much of a social butterfly as she is, Lissa does often crave some time alone with her best friend. Afternoon tea is their number one tradition, but sometimes it just doesn't seem as intimate as sharing the warm water, feeling the softness of Maribelle's skin against her own. They've been bathing together as long as they've been friends, and now that they're lovers the bath provides a secondary form of release.

She brushes her lips against the other girl's, hands stroking her sides before moving back up to cup her breasts; Maribelle's fingers brush against her inner thighs before stroking her lower lips teasingly and Lissa deepens the kiss to muffle her moans. The day's dirt and blood and heavy decisions are washed away, and soon they're loosely cradled in each other's arms, basking in the aftermath of climax.

Someday, they'll figure out a way to have tea in the baths. Then they'll never have to choose which tradition is their favorite.


	3. Trust: Henry and Sumia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The body swapping hex was only the beginning.

She doesn't know what's come over her since falling in love with the strange young man, but she couldn't be happier. Things that once seemed terrifying to her...still are, in a sense, but she knows she's safe with him. It's because he's capable of as much gentleness as he is of violence that she trusts him so.

His hands explore her with such intimate knowledge that she's sure he did more with her body than just buy the enagement ring, and the thought excites her. Bites decorate her shoulders and upper chest and inner thighs, his teeth and tongue play with her nipples, he kisses lower and lower on her body until she parts her legs for him, tugging his hair and groaning with disappointment when he stops just as she's getting close.

But then he's inside her, hard driving thrusts as her legs embrace his hips, lips crushed together in a deep, bruising kiss. She trusted him with her body once, and now more than ever she knows she made the right decision to do so.


	4. Insecurity: Cordelia and Gregor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It may never stop bothering her, but over time it bothers her less.

When he begins to remove her breastplate, she tenses not from fear of what they're about to do but from fear of him seeing what lies beneath.

She's more than accepted the fact that she'll never be as well-formed as the other ladies. She gave up weeping and wailing and begging for bigger ones when she was fifteen. But she still doesn't like it, and she's still not so sure she wants him to see. When it falls to the floor she raises her hands to cover herself, but he takes them, kissing them, smiling at her.

"Gregor cares not how big Cordelia is up there. For she is the most beautiful woman in all of Ylisse!"

And he kisses her, his warm hands exploring her body, and under those gentle touches her worries slowly fade away. His sincerity made her fall in love with him in the first place, and it's why she continues to love him more and more every day.


	5. Initiative: Lucina and Gerome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He'd never feared anything as much as this.

Gerome the masked, Gerome the fearless, Gerome the cold. He could stand down any foe while hiding his feelings from those who just wanted to get close to him. But now, he was faced with something he couldn't...no, didn't _want_ to hide from.

She's so confident for a girl who's had no experience prior, he watches her undress before hesitantly removing his own clothes...except the mask, of course. He wants to touch her, wants to be close to her but he's too worried about any mistakes he might make, _my hands are cold, stiff, she might not-_

His fears are cut off when she takes his hand and guides it to her breast. It's warm, inviting...his fears begin to fade. It's Lucina, warm and familiar and un-compromising. She reaches up to remove his mask... _their_ mask.

He lets her, and he moves forward to kiss her.


	6. Rivalry: Chrom and Vaike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sparring's not the only thing Vaike wants from him.

First time it happened he had Chrom pinned to a tree, Chrom tryin' to get loose ended up with them both on the ground panting. And sticky.

It just kinda snowballed from there, really. "Sparring" turned into a code word for "messing around" and soon flat-out fucking. No attachments, no silly relationship stuff like that. Just two guys unloading a little tension. Usually in the hayloft, the garrison was too tricky with people comin' in and out, and the last thing either of 'em needed was Chrom's little sister walking in on them.

And yeah, sometimes Vaike let Chrom be on top. Just to keep things even and feed the prince's ego a little. Not cause he _liked_ Chrom's cock in his butt, no way!

Okay, maybe a little. At least, it was nice not having to run the show _all_ the time.

Not that he'd ever let _Chrom_ know that.


	7. Leaves: Ricken and Henry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn't even know what he was doing, but damned if he wasn't going to try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like writing awkward buttsex without writing awkward buttsex.

So far, all they've done is touch each other. It's the only thing either knows how to do, Ricken being only sixteen and Henry not much older. But one day they're walking in the woods and suddenly they're all over each other.

"Do it." Henry's spent enough time in the barracks, Plegian and Ylissean alike, to know what the other boy meant. Fingers, lubricant...he finds a jar of oil in his pack and quickly prepares Ricken, then himself, and enters.

It's tight at first and Ricken's trying not to cry out, for a moment Henry wonders if he made him bleed and for once blood doesn't excite him. But Ricken relaxes and Henry moves and all too soon it's over.

"It's okay." Ricken smiles, Henry's glad they both got at least a little something out of it, and they clean up and get dressed. But from now on, maybe they should stick to hands and mouths only.


End file.
